She Was A Reagan
by JustErinM
Summary: Hi, my names Rebecca Mary Regan, Becca for short, and I'm 14. My whole family are in law enforcement, my mum and dad (Eddie and Jamie) where partners. With them all being involved in law enforcement they've made a whole lot of people very angry. But when some of those angry people come together they might be able to take my whole family down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(I know that Becca would be the youngest but I wanted to keep everyone the age they are)

The Regan family where sitting at the table for their annual Sunday dinner, however the tension was unbearable.

"So, Uncle Danny, um what happened?" asked Becca. Jamie, her dad, glared at her and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Well," Danny through gritted teeth "maybe you should be asking your father." Jamie had a matching bruise on his face and a black eye. Everyone turned their attention to Jamie who looked very embarrassed.

"Care to inform me what's going on?" said a puzzled Henry. Eddie looked at her husband putting two and two together.

"Did you two get into a fight?" Eddie asked looking at the two brothers.

"Yes, yes we did and if Danny didn't treat me like a little kid anymore then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Jamie replied stuffing his mouth full of meat.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a little kid then i wouldn't have too!" Danny said back.

"Maybe you little ones should go" Frank said knowing that this argument was going to get very heated.

"No, no they should stay, I'm sure they want to hear how immature their Uncle/dad was being!" Danny half said half shouted.

"You know I really don't care what happened" Becca said trying to change the subject.

"No, no I'm sure you do, your dad over there tried to stop me making an arrest..." Danny said.

"Yeah I did because it was a stupid arrest, I've meet the kid before he's only 12 and his a foster kid!" Jamie interrupted.

"Yeah well that isn't an excuse for assaulting my partner!" Danny shouted glaring at his brother.

"You know I'm starting to think you have feeling for this partner!" Jamie shouted back, immediately regretting it when he saw the look on Linda's face. Danny got up, shoving his chair under the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Jamie shouted to his brother but it was too late. -

"Bye granddad" Becca called out to frank as she got into her parents car. Frank waved at his granddaughter. When frank was out of sight Jamie glared at his daughter.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jamie said to his daughter.

"Jamie!" Eddie said shocked at her Husband.

"What Eddie, she just made a bad situation 10 times worse!" Jamie replied back to his wife.

"I understand you've fallen out with your brother but do not take it out on out on our daughter!" Eddie said back in a raised voice.

Jamie apologized and kept on driving. Becca got a text from an unknown number.

 _Trouble in paradise?_

Who Texted Becca

(I'm not copying PLL if you guys like it BTWJ)

This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback about the first chapter. I'm not sure how long this Fanfic will be but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2**

Becca looked down at the text confused. Who the hell was it? She assumed it was just someone trying to trick however that didn't stop her worrying. She wanted to hide it but she wasn't sure how long she could hide something like this from a family of cops.

"Are you ok Becca?" Eddie asked when they arrived home. Becca nodded trying to run up to her bedroom.

"Is it what dad said?" Eddie asked concerned.

"No, no, just tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night Mom!" Becca lied running up to her room and closing the door. She looked at the text again **,** how did this person know that she had had an argument with her dad? She knew it couldn't be anyone in her family, so she had a stalker. Great, she thought to herself. She threw herself on her bed and looked out the window. She thought she saw someone there. Panicked she rushed up to the window. There wasn't anyone there.

"Great so now I'm paranoid," Becca whispered laying back down on her bed. She doubted she would get much sleep that night

Becca woke up to another text.

 _I'm coming for you Becca, get ready._

Becca wondered if someone was really after her. She then told herself to snap out of it because it was probably an arsehole trying to play a trick on her. She got out of bed and started to get ready for school. She decided she was going to ignore the texts, they would go away eventually right?

"Hi mom!" Becca said bouncing down the stairs. She realised she was being a little 'over happy' but she didn't want her mom to notice something was wrong.

"Hi sweetie," Eddie replied while she was cooking scrambled egg.

"Your dad has something to say," Eddie said to Becca pushing Jamie towards Becca.

"I'm sorry Becca," Jamie said looking like he was a three year old. Becca couldn't stop laughing.

"You happy now?" Jamie said looking at Eddie.

"Say it like you mean it!" Eddie replied back with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Becca!" Jamie replied, Becca was nearly in tears from laughing so much.

"Better that time?" Jamie asked.

"Better," Eddie replied giving him a kiss. Becca pretended to vomit.

"Get a room, gosh!" Becca said rolling her eyes. Eddie and Jamie both laughed.

It had been a week since she had gotten the first text and she had been getting loads more. There were about 10 now from 3 different unknown numbers. She had started to panic a little; she didn't think this was a prank. If it was a prank it was one very elaborate prank. The chances of it being a prank were very slim. She started to think someone was trying to hurt her and her family.

"Ok Becca, tell me what's wrong," Eddie said barging into her room. Becca was getting ready for church and she smudged her mascara because her mom had made her jump.

"I'll tell you what's wrong; you made me smudge my mascara!" Becca replied wiping the mascara from her eye.

"I'm being serious Becca what's wrong with you?" Eddie asked sitting on Becca's bed.

"Well maybe I'm just being a girl," Becca replied rushing to get her clothes.

"Now if you don't mind I need to get changed!" Becca said to Eddie, a little rudely. Eddie went out of the room a Becca immediately felt bad. She knew she was being mean but she didn't know what else to do. She received another text.

 _If you tell them it would just be you we hurt._

Now she knew no one could find out, if this person wanted to hurt someone it would be Becca not her family.

The dinner table was in complete silence. Eddie and Becca weren't talking and Jamie and Danny weren't talking.

"Can you pass the potatoes?" Jamie asked, they were next to Danny who pretended to ignore him. Linda passed them to Jamie how smiled at him.

"Can you pass the vegetables?" Eddie asked to Becca who ignored her. Eddie leaned over Becca getting gravy on her sleeve.

"Thanks Becca," Eddie said sarcastically.

"Oh for god sake what's happened between you to?" Frank asked.

"Oh, just hormonal teenagers!" Eddie replied.

"I'm not hormonal!" Becca said stuffing her face full of food.

"Ok, I'm bored of this! Jamie you're going to go to Danny's and make up this stupid argument." Frank said, Danny wanted to protest but it wouldn't help anything.

"Eddie and Becca you can come stay at ours so you can sort out whatever's going on with you two!" Erin said finishing her dinner.

"But," Becca tried to say before stopping, her family were very good at getting what they wanted.

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this longish chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!** **sorry for the wait :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Thanks for all you're follows** **J** **there wasn't many reviews but that's ok because I know some of you are busy but if you do have any time then just drop a quick review. Improvements and critiques appreciated.**

Becca, Jamie and Eddie weren't happy about the 'sleepovers' they had to have. However Danny was the most annoyed. He really didn't like what Jamie said, mainly because Linda had seemed a little funny. They went home to pack a bag and Jamie dropped Eddie and Becca at Erin's en route to Danny's.

"Bye Babe!" Eddie called as he drove off. Eddie and Becca carried their stuff into Erin's house. Becca dropped her things in Nicki's room and Eddie was going to sleep on the couch.

"So, Nicki and I are going to go into my room for a bit and work on this collage application stuff and you too are going to sit here and talk it out!" Demanded Erin, dragging Nicki into her room. When Erin was out of sight Eddie turned and looked at her daughter. She really didn't know what was going on in Becca's head, but she was a police officer so she was determined to work it out.

"Whatever is going on with you right now Becca you have to tell me, you can trust me," Eddie assured putting a hand on Becca's leg. Becca brushed it off and looked in another direction trying not to look at her mom. Because she knew that if she looked at her she would crack and she didn't want them to get hurt, she didn't want any of them to get hurt.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just being silly," Becca lied. She knew she had to make something up because her mom suspected something.

"I fell out with Lacy and I'm just a little upset about it," Becca told Eddie trying to convince her.

"Are you sure that's it?" Eddie wondered, she knew Becca was a little emotional but she didn't think something as simple as that would upset her so much.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Becca convinced still not looking Eddie in the eyes.

"Well I'm sure you will work it out, you've been friends with Lacy for years now!" Eddie assured. Becca felt so bad but she couldn't have her family hurt. Becca and Eddie sat there for ages, talking about typical girl stuff. Boys, hair, celebrities, Eddie's job (Becca loved hearing Eddie's cop stories) and Jamie.

"I think they've made up!" Nicki squealed running into the room.

"Now can we please go to sleep, it's almost 1!" Erin said sleepily following Nicki. They went into their separate rooms and went to sleep after saying good night.

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning when Becca's phone buzzed. The sound woke Nicki up; she was a very light sleeper. After several attempts of trying to wake Becca up Nicki sneaked a peak at Becca's phone. The temptation was just too strong. She saw that the text was from an unknown number so she decided to look at the text.

 _I can't wait to kill you; you will suffer for what he did._

Nicki looked at the text in horror. Then she looked at the rest of the texts, she looked back at a little innocent Becca. She looked so fragile with her hair braided. Nicki ran over too her and gave her the biggest hug. Confused and sleepy Becca rubbed her eyes.

"I've seen them, the texts. Oh Becca, why didn't you tell us?" Nicki cried holding onto her cousin. Becca panicked snatching the phone off Nicki and getting out of bed.

"No, no, no!" Becca screamed.

"You don't get hit, you can't know!" Becca wailed huddling up on the floor. She kept mumbling something that Nicki couldn't hear. Nicki crouched next to her trying to wrap her arms around her.

"I was trying to protect you, to protect all of you!" Becca cried she was hysterical. Becca was so loud that both Erin and Eddie heard. They rushed into the room turning the light on. When they saw Becca they ran up to her and hugged her.

"No!" Becca screamed louder, "You can't know you can't he's going to kill you, all of you!" She was rocking back and forth.

"Who, what?" Eddie asked nearly crying herself. Nicki showed Erin and Eddie the messages. Eddie was shocked now realising why her daughter was so upset and Erin went to call the rest of the family.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eddie asked comforting her daughter.

"Because he said he would kill you all, I wanted to protect you!" Becca cried trying to calm down.

"Well he can't get you now, we will find him," Eddie assured.

Loads of cops came, and the rest of the family. Becca had calmed down but she was still upset. Eddie, Linda, Erin and Nicki were trying to comfort her while the boys looked through the messages.

"He really doesn't know who he's messing with does he?" Danny said scrolling through the messages.

"Oh I think he knows exactly who he's messing with, and I think he will wish that he never had!" Frank replied anger in his voice.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, love to listen to your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Firstly, I've just turned 13 so I'm not an amazing writer, please take that into consideration. Secondly the last chapter was pre-written so I didn't realise that I had been spelling Reagan wrong. I'm sorry, and I've now corrected it. This is also my first Fan fiction so my writing skills are still growing! Also, I'm English so I might get a few of my facts wrong but I'm trying here!**

Chapter 4

Becca woke up startled; she was disorientated and didn't know where she was. Eddie, who was sitting next to her, told her it was ok and she was at Erin's house. Becca got out of bed and started to walk out the door when Eddie stopped her.

"Becca, there are loads of cops out there; you might want to consider brushing your hair!" Eddie warned handing her a brush. Becca glanced into a mirror.

"Wow I do, and put loads of make up on, just look at those spots!" Becca exclaimed, Eddie laughed and went to make her so breakfast. She got ready and put some jeans and a loose T-shirt on, and some light making covering her puffy eyes from yesterday. She took a deep breath; she knew going out there wasn't going to be easy. Everyone would look at her or make a fuss over her and she didn't want that she just wanted everyone to leave her alone. She figured if she just put on a brave face and smiled like nothing had happened everyone would leave. She was like her mum, block everyone out, and that's what she intended to do. She lifted her head put on the fakest, biggest smile she could have and opened the door. There were a few cops talking near the breakfast bar, the rest of her family where sitting on the sofa's looking like someone had just died. She knew this was going to happen and all she wanted to do was go back into Erin's bedroom and curl in a ball, but that was never going to happen. When her family saw her coming out of the room they all stared at her.

"I'm not dead you know, you can smile at me!" Becca in the most happy go lucky voice she could. They all faintly smiled; she came and sat with them.

"So, what are you all doing here shouldn't you be at work?" Becca asked trying to break the silence.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok," Replied Frank answering for the whole family.

"Well you got your answer; I would feel a whole lot better if you were trying to get this person!"Becca said gesturing the door. They all looked at each other not moving.

"She has a point, Eddie and I will be with her," Jamie said smiling at Becca.

"Woah, no way! I can go to 1PP with granddad, I'll be safe there," Becca insisted. Eddie looked at Frank who nodded.

There were all about to go there separate ways when Jamie called Becca over. They sat on the sofa next to each other and Jamie brought her into a hug.

"Look Becca, I know you and you're just like your mum, you keep your emotions deep down and you don't acknowledge them hoping they will go away. And Becca, they won't," Jamie whispered hugging her tightly expecting her to break down crying like Eddie did. However he underestimated his daughters feeling, she was a Reagan and a Janko, and with both of that blood in her she was a very strong little girl.

"No dad, I'm fine, well I'm not. You know what I mean, but I'm not just like Eddie dad, I'm like both of you. With both of your blood in me I really strong I promise," Becca replied a brave smile on her face.

"You promise? Becca you're the strongest little girl I know you don't have to promise anything! You've already proved yourself!" Jamie said proudly.

"I know Dad, I know," Becca said resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. He rubbed her arm and looked down at her lovingly. He felt so guilty he didn't find out what happened to her sooner, he felt like he hadn't been a good dad but he was going to fix that, he was going to save his little girl at all costs. No matter what he had to do.

Becca sat staring out the massive glass window in her granddads office. He was relatively quite however every 10 minutes he would ask her how she was, which was incredibly annoying. Suddenly Baker, Gormley and Garret burst through the doors. Baker was about to say something when Garret nudged her and looked over at Becca. Frank gave her a look that said 'I won't be a minute' so Becca walked out of the door and decided to look around. Everyone looked really panicked so she guessed there had been so sort of crises. 'Maybe the coffee machine broke' Becca joked to herself making herself giggle. She stumbled across a long hallway and then a room. She remembered this room from the TV. She remembered it was the room Frank was interviewed and where promotion ceremonies where held. Thinking it wasn't very interesting, Becca span around and went to walk off when was hit hard in the head. Pain exploded in her head as she fell to the ground. She looked up to see four hooded figures with balaclavas. She tried to take in every detail about them, height, age, and tattoos but they soon started to kick her and punch her. She curled up into a tiny ball closing her eyes. She tried to scream but they had duck taped her mouth. She wondered why no one had come to rescue her until one of them hit her in the head and darkness filled her eyes.

 **A/N: Hope you like where I'm taking the story! I was originally going to have Becca kidnapped but everyone does that so I wanted my story to be different. You also asked for a scene with Jamie and Becca so there you go! I really hope you enjoyed that part!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Becca?" Frank called down the hall way. When he had finished with Baker and the rest of the team he walked outside to see that Becca wasn't there. He panicked a little because he knew that Becca would come back, she wouldn't get lost she knew her way around the building.

"Becca?" He called out again getting more worried; his walk had quickly turned into a jog. He went into every room trying to find her; he was now joined by some other members of the office. He went to his conference room and saw a no entry sign, which he thought was peculiar as no one had told him about it. He pushed open the heavy door and ventured inside. He gasped and stopped in horror as he saw Becca lying unconscious on the floor. He ran up to her and checked of a pulse. There was a faint pulse but any kind of pulse was good enough.

"Call a Bus!" Frank called down the hallway looking at Becca. He didn't want to hold her in case he hurt her, so he sat next to her whispering to her.

"And call Jamie and Eddie!" He called out again now joined by Baker, Garret and Gormley. Gormley looked down on the floor next to her and saw a piece of paper. Curious he read it, as he did his eyes widened.

"Boss... I think you might want to see this," He said handing Frank the note.

Becca woke up unsure where she was. She slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by the light. As he eyes adjusted she realised she was in a hospital. She could her family arguing about something, nothing unusual.

"Don't mind me, just dying over her," Becca crocked, the whole family stopped and looked at her. Eddie's made the biggest smile and held her hand tightly.

"Welcome back baby!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I didn't go anywhere Mom, I was just knocked out," Becca crocked again smiling at her Mom.

"Jamie, Eddie a minute please?" Frank asked poking his head around the door. Becca sighed.

"Why can't I know?" Becca asked clearly annoyed her family always hid stuff from her.

"We don't want to worry you," said Danny's partner Baez with a sweet smile.

"Ok, for starters I'm not some baby who needs protecting from the outside world! You can tell me things. And by telling me not to worry you are worrying me!" Becca protested. Everyone was taken aback by Becca's burst of anger and they all figured she would find out sooner or later.

"While we were investigating the room in which you where attacked Gormley found this hit list," Baez informed showing Jamie, Eddie and Becca the list. Eddie gasped and reached for Jamie's hand who took it as well as Becca's. The note had Joes name with a neat line through it and the rest of the families' names.

Joe Regan

Rebecca Regan

Francis Regan

Henry Regan

Daniel Regan

Jamison Regan

Erin Regan

Edit Janko-Regan

Linda Regan

Nicki Regan

Jack Regan

Sean Regan

"It seems like someone has it out for us... again," Danny joked trying to lighten the mood. Baez glared at him knowing it was just like him to point out the obvious.

"It appears that they are trying to finish of the blue templar's job. Um Becca? I was wondering was this on the door when you walked into the conference room?" Baez asked showing a do not enter sign.

"No, I don't think so," Becca replied. Baez and Danny exchanged look and then said goodbye.

"Got it!" Baez exclaimed to her partner eyes fixed on the computer screen. Danny came to her side to see what she had found.

"There's someone putting a no entry sign on the door after Becca goes in," Baez explained pointing at the screen.

"Ok, so obviously male. Tall-ish and in a suit..." Danny paused as he said this.

"Why would he be wearing a suit?" Baez questioned.

"Maybe he's our mole?" Danny replied trying to get a better look at his face.

"He was a balaclava on, I already looked," Baez informed he partner noticing him looking closer at the screen.

"Baez, he isn't on the light side and I know one person in particular who wears a suit like that," Danny said looking at his partner.

"Garret," They almost whispered in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! A few of you were quite upset about garret being part of this, but don't worry he has a very good explanation for doing what he did. If you have anything you want me to include then please let me know! I'm really sorry if my facts aren't right in this chapter!** **I also just realised I didn't tell you what was wrong with Becca, sorry! Don't worry you will find out in this chapter! If you have anything you would like me to add let me know please !**

Danny was in pure disbelief, why would a man he has known all his life do something like this? Maria put her hand on his shoulder and smiled weakly up at him.

"Shall we go question him?" Maria asked. Danny nodded with an emotionless expression and they both exited then room.

Garret was sitting in his office feeling awful, he wish he didn't do it, but he did. He had to, it was the only way. He wasn't surprised when Danny opened the door and came in.

"I wondered if you wouldn't mind coming down for questioning Garret." Danny asked. Garret was worried, he didn't want to go with them, but he thought that they could help him so he agreed. They didn't cuff him, they just walked him out.

"So Garret, we have reason to believe you put this sign on the door as Becca was being assaulted" Baez said holding up a crumbled 'do not enter' in an evidence bag. Garret just simply nodded. Danny gritted his teeth, why would he do such a thing.

"What? Garret I trusted you!" Danny screamed in his face. He wanted to punch Garret so bad, but he needed to be civil for Becca. Baez pulled him away for Garret. Garret looked away clearly ashamed of what had happened.

"Come on then! You've got to have a valid reason. Come on Garret I know you, you wouldn't have done it for nothing!" Danny shouted banging his fists on the table. Garret looked like he wanted to say something but for some reason there was something stopping him.

"Please Garret; I haven't known you for as long as Danny but I know you wouldn't do something like this!" Baez said in a calmer, civil voice.

"Sam!" Garret almost shouted, "They had Sam, my step son!"

Becca was being discharged today. She had a few broken ribs and she had had concussion but she was ok now. She also had a massive cut on the left side of her forehead that had just had stitches, she also had a split lip and a very angry black eye.

Becca was sat on the hospital bed in ripped skinny jeans, an oversized maroon jumper and her blonde was hair pulled into a messy bun. She had a very long chained pocket watch necklace and was in her brown lace up boots. Jamie came in handing her a very ugly coat. Becca started at him blankly.

"Here you go Becca," Jamie said throwing her the coat. Becca immediately threw it back.

"Ok it isn't even that cold, and I wouldn't be caught dead in that even if it was cold!" Becca replied in disgust. Jamie picked up the coat and gave it to Eddie as she walked in.

"I told you she wouldn't wear it Jamie," Eddie said in a very 'told you so' Voice. Jamie gave her a sarcastic smile and Becca laughed along with Eddie.

"Ok, let's get going," Eddie said offering her arm to Becca as they walked out of the hospital. Becca walked very slowly holding her ribs.

"I really can't wait for some good food, instead on going home can we go get a steak and cheese sandwich?" Becca asked. Jamie grinned, she was a little Eddie, Blonde, sassy, hungry, opinionated and he loved them both for it.

Danny looked taken aback by what Garret said; he had to admit if they had taken any of his family he would have done the same. However he still felt angry even if garret did what he had to do.

"Why didn't you tell us, we would have found him?" Danny asked still anger in his voice.

"Danny don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same!" Garret replied crying now.

"Anyway, what's done is done I've got him back," Garret told them.

"If you've got him back then tell us who did it, please, we will give you all the witness protection we can!" Baez pleaded leaning on the table her black curls falling down her face.

"Ok, ok I will tell you all I know! This isn't an gang that has been here for ages, it's a newly formed gang and there is only one rule for the members..." Garret said staring at his hands, "The Regan family has to have pissed you off."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: Chapter 7 Already?! I feel like my writing has progressed so far** **If you have any plots you would like me to add please let me know** **I feel like this story is going to be a lot longer than I thought, sorry**

Danny wasn't as surprised as he should have been. He knew deep down that this would happen one day; the Regan family had spent years in law enforcement so it was bound to happen one time.

"Um the one who took Sam was Connor Neal, I looked into him. Danny arrested him for beating up his pregnant wife. She has a little girl now and she won't let him see her. There is about 30 of them I think, but they are growing," Garret informed them.

"Garret is that all you know?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, is that all officers?" Garret asked wanting to go see Sam. Danny had been in the corner of the box thinking with his hand stroking his uncut stubble.

"No, I have an idea Garret," Danny replied.

Danny had just got off the phone with the commissioner, who was both upset and shocked by what his son had told him but agreed that his son's idea was a very intelligent one.

"Garret, we wondered if you would be willing to help us," Danny asked him, he said it through gritted teeth, Danny didn't want to ask for help from this scum bag.

"Whatever I can do Danny!" Garret replied.

"We would like you to go undercover into this 'Gang' and find out where they are and who they are. I want to get something on all of them. Are you in?" Danny asked as if it were a rhetorical question.

"Deal," Garret said a little panicked.

* * *

It was Sean's birthday and he was turning 11, and that was a big deal to a 10 year old. It was 6 when he woke up which Linda wasn't too happy about, but hey it was his birthday. Linda woke up eventually, at about half 6 and told Sean to get ready before he could open his presents. Linda got ready herself before waking a very grumpy Jack and Danny up.

"Come on Danny, It's not every day he turns 11, and he wants some pancakes!" Linda persuaded, making a sad puppy dog face which Danny couldn't refuse. Danny replied with and grunt and he slowly eased himself out of bed. He got dressed and splashed water on his face to wake himself up. He then stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen to start making pancakes for the birthday boy.

"Hiya Daddy!" Sean squealed as he ran down the stairs with a large smile plastered on his face. He almost fell down them with the excitement. Danny turned around and smiled back at his son.

"Happy Birthday!" Danny exclaimed, leaving his pancakes and whirling him in the air. He couldn't believe that his son was 11, he was growing up so fast.

"Pancakes!" Sean beamed as he saw the fat in the pan. He couldn't wait for the fun packed day ahead of him.

* * *

Jamie, Eddie and Becca where in the car travelling to Franks house for Sean's birthday. They were going out for a meal. Becca had her hair in loose curls, a skater skirt and a baggy jumper tucked in. She wanted to wear a crop to but as soon as she came down wearing it her mum sent her straight back upstairs.

Eddie was dressed in a cream white dress that hugged her body and she had a red handbag they hung over one shoulder. Jamie was where suit pants and a blue t-shirt, causal but dressy all at the same time. They were driving along when Jamie went to turn. Suddenly the car spun out of control as he tried to use the breaks that weren't working. He could hear Becca screaming and Eddie yelling at him to use the breaks. He panicked, he feared for Becca and Eddie's life. He was utterly powerless when his car was sandwiched in-between a wall and another car and the world turned into an empty fog of nothingness.

* * *

The rest of the Regan family sat inpatient at Frank and Henry's house. Twiddling their fingers or trying to entertain Sean.

"I can't believe it! 30 minutes late. They are ruining Sean's birthday!" Danny said clearly agitated.

"I'm sure they have a perfectly reasonable explanation," Frank replied not knowing he was right.

"Well whatever it is, I hope they get here soon or we will leave without them!" Danny almost shouted.

"Have you tried calling them?" Nicki offered with a small smile.

"Yeah, seven times!" Danny shouted this time. Nicki retreated back to the sofa a little frightened. Her uncle Danny was very scary when he was angry, you did not want to get on the wrong said of him.

"Hey! Danny, shouting at my daughter isn't going to do anything!" Erin shouted back annoyed with her brother. No one had noticed that Linda had walked in looking like she could burst into tears.

"Guys?" Linda almost whispered getting all their attention.

"I think I know where they are,"

 **Sorry for how long this chapter took! I'm also sorry that this chapter was very short; they should start to get longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie woke up with a splitting head ache and a very loud and highly distracting ringing in his ears. He held his head and groaned slowly opening his eyes. He blinked not believing what his eyes showed him. His wife was still unconscious with a huge cut across her forehead.  
"Eddie?" Jamie called. There was no response. As he was about to call Eddie again he was stopped by a deafening scream. He snapped his head around to see Becca screaming at her crushed leg. Jamie's chair had been pushed back and had trapped Becca's leg. His eyes widened as he saw a bloody piece of flesh and something that resembled a bone snapped and sticking out of the top.  
"Dad, oh my god I can't feel my leg!" Becca cried in panic. Her breathing was quick and loud and everything was shaking. Jamie knew she was having a panic attack, and hell he would be too looking and this pile of bones and blood but he had to stay calm for Becca.  
"Hey Bec, calm down darling," Jamie said trying to be gentle, which he could clearly see wasn't working. He leaned over and grabbed her face with both of his hands and looked into her eyes.  
"Becca snap out of it, you're going to be ok, I promise!" Jamie shouted shaking her head a little. She still looked shell shocked and panicked but she responded with a small nod.  
"Ok now have you got a phone?" Jamie asked her, she nodded leaning across the car to pick up her iPhone.  
"Ok give it to me please bec's" Jamie asked reaching out for the phone. He took it off her and dialled 911.

Jamie sat anxiously in the hospital waiting room alone. His family had just been told the news and were on their way. He was fine, not a scratch. It was almost as if someone was taunting him, he was the one who crashed and his wife and child where the ones paying the price. He buried his head in his hands, how did he make such a mess of things.  
"Jamie!" He heard his older sister calling. He looked up to see Erin and Danny rushing towards him.  
"Oh Jamie! You're ok, that's good news!" Erin said hugging him so tightly he could barely move.  
"How is Becca and Eddie?" Danny asked worried. Danny could tell it was bad by the drop of Jamie's almost happy expression.  
"Eddie's in a comma, they don't know when she is going to come out and Becca is still in surgery, and it's all my fault," Jamie said fighting back the tears.  
"Hey, hey it's not your fault Jamie, I just got a call from the detective on the crash, the breaks where cut! Probably that bunch of idiots who beat up Becca. I'll get them," Danny tried to reassure. Jamie still couldn't help feel guilty from the moment they had to get the fire brigade to cut Becca's leg out of the crushed car.

It had been a couple of hours now and all of the reagan's where sat waiting for news, and well let's just say they were far from patience.  
"Oh for god sake how long does it take to come tell us something!" Danny shouted making Sean jump.  
"They are probably arguing about who is going to come and tell us the news," frank joked trying to lighten the mood, especially as the kids where here.  
"Family of Rebekah and Edit Regan?" A male doctor asked. The hole Regan clan stood up, which was quite a few of them.  
"Ok so Edit is in a coma and may be for some time, we won't know the extent of the damage until the swelling on her brain goes down. Rebekah is now out of surgery but, and please don't kill me for being the one to tell you, we have had to amputate her left leg." The doctor said a little cautiously. Everyone reacted differently, Erin gasped and held he mouth shocked, Danny looked like he wanted to hit the wall very hard, frank swallowed his expression not really changing apart from the sadness in his eyes, the kids cried and Jamie's whole world fell apart, he kept telling himself that he did this, and Becca was never going to talk to him again, never love him again, and as for Eddie, she might never wake up again. He sat down on one of the plastic hospital chairs thinking about how he was never going to get over this, and he was never going to forgive himself.  
"When can we see them?" Frank asked.  
"Well you can see Eddie now if you want but she won't be waking up for a while and no more that 3 people at a time please, Becca should wake up shortly if you want to go in," the doctor informed them, "I'll move her into a bigger room," the doctor said as if he were reading their minds. Frank nodded and gave a faint smile as the doctor left the room. Erin and Danny went over to Jamie upon seeing his devastation.  
"It's okay they are going to be fine," Erin tried to reassure putting an arm around his shoulders. Jamie quickly brushed it off.  
"No Erin, it's not all going to be fine, they are both going to hate me for doing this. I mean has lost a leg and I got a small scratch on the head. I've ruined her life!" Jamie cried putting his hands in his head.  
"No kid you haven't, it was those bastards again, but don't worry I'll get em' and I'll be happy to spend a couple of minutes with each one," Danny said angrily receiving a stern look from Erin.  
"Uncle Jamie?" A small voice asked, Jamie lifted his head to see a very sad looking Sean standing in front of him. Jamie pulled Sean onto his lap and squeezed him tightly.  
"Oh seany! Your birthday, I'm so sorry bud!" Jamie said feeling yet another pang of guilt.  
"Don't worry, daddy said I can have another party when everyone's feeling better. I hope they're ok uncle Jamie!" Sean replied a little scared and upset.  
"Oh I'm sure they will be fine Sean," Jamie said not believing what he said was true.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had mybirthday and I was in a show and now im on holiday. Because I'm on holiday I had to write this on my tablet so sorry for any bad grammar or spelling and stuff like that.

Im just going to put it out there I have no idea about leg rehabilitation and things like that however I was thinking about making another story about Beccas struggles and stuff like that :)


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next day and the Reagan's all stood around Becca's hospital bed in the large private room. She still hadn't woken up and Jamie was dreading the moment she did. He had images of the heart broken face she would have as she found out that her left leg was gone and it was his fault. Her leg had been cut just below the knee and was covered by a blanket which Jamie was thankful for as he didn't think he could bare to look at it. He knew that it was those people who had it out for them he knew it but he just kept thinking he could have prevented it if he just tried a little harder. He was sitting on a chair next to Becca and was tightly squeezing her hand when her fingers wiggled slightly, he looked up her face to see her eye lids fluttering and then they opened. He shot up from his seat and put his hand on her hair and gently stroked it. Everyone else gathered round her smiling to see her beautiful blue eyes opening.  
"Urm, hi?" Becca said obviously confused.  
"Becca darling your awake!" Jamie said smiling.  
"Wait, Seany your birthday did I miss it?" Becca asked clearly not remembering what happened.  
"Yeah, everyone did but that's ok I can have a do over birthday," Sean replied.  
"So, what happened?" Becca wondered. Jamie's smile immediately fell.  
"Those horrible guys cut the breaks on the car, you urm," Danny informed not really knowing how to put it.  
"Wait where's mum, and why... Why cant I feel my leg," Becca asked the panic in her voice rising. She was tapping her upper leg on top of the bed sheets and could only reach above her knee so she thought everything was fine.  
"Well mum's in a comma and well your leg is," Jamie stuttered.  
"What about my leg dad," Becca's voice got louder, she was almost shouting.  
"It was to far gone Bec," Jamie whispered in tears.  
"Do you mean i don't have a leg?" Becca asked even though she knew the answer to the question. Jamie replied with a nod not bothering to wipe away his tears.  
"And mom?" Becca whispered.  
"She's in a comma darling," Erin said seeing her brother couldn't answers.

Becca's heart was racing, it was basically life over she can't do anything, she can't have her dream job of being a cop, she can't run, she can't play anymore filed hockey and she can't even walk anymore. He family were going to bubble wrap her and she probably wouldn't ever get a boyfriend, and no boyfriend meant no husband or kids.  
"Uncle Danny, go out and get those bastards," Becca told him angrily wiping her tears. Danny was startled by the words she used but hey de had just lost a leg. Danny nodded and exited the room on his was to the 54. Erin embraced Becca in a hug quickly followed by the rest of the Reagan family.

"Baez, how long till we get Garret undercover?" Danny asked as he entered the office.  
"Not long now we are just briefing him and giving him some equipment," Baez replied whilst typing something on her computer.  
"What equipment?" Danny asked.  
"We're putting a tracking device in his boot and we're putting the wire under his holster," Baez informed.  
"Wait he has a holster for a gun, you're giving the man a gun?" Danny asked as he sat down at his desk.  
"Well yeah, they will take the gun but it's unlikely that there going to take his holster is it?" Baez replied, Danny had to admit, the girl was good.  
"How's the family?" Baez asked making small talk as they both worked in silence.  
"Well Jamie thinks it's all his fault, Eddie's still unconscious and Becca told me to go get the bastards so that's what I'm going to do," Danny snapped immediately releasing it.  
"Sorry, it's just the girls lost a leg, that's her whole future, I mean sure they've got some pretty neat robot ones but nothing really compares to the real thing does it?" Danny apologised. Baez was startled, he is never quick to say sorry.  
"Mmh So how are you holding up?" Baez asked with a warm smile.  
"Yeah ok I guess, better when we nail these son's of a bitch," Danny replied clearly agitated.  
"Hey why don't we go to the box and see how this prep is going?" Baez offered standing up.  
"Yeah why not," Danny replied following her as they made their way to the box.

"So garret when you go in... Oh hi detectives, I'm detective Reynolds," said the other detective shaking their hands.  
"We just came over to help with the briefing," said Danny.  
"Yeah sure, I was just wrapping it up," he informed them.  
"Ok so your wired up go in there and get em'," detective Reynolds told garret, who looked petrified.  
"Garret, for starters, you look petrified which is going to get you nowhere you need to be confident or they'll know your a rat. They are rookies in this whole gang thing so it shouldn't be to hard,good luck," Danny said shortly before walking out of the room followed by Baez.

"Oh Erin she looks so lifeless!" Becca said as she was wheeled into Eddies room. She was about to get up and run to her however she quickly realised that she couldn't instead she just waited for Erin to put her next to Eddie.  
"The doctor said that she can hear us right?" Becca asked her aunt.  
"Yes darling," Erin answered pulling a chair up next to her.  
"So I guess I should tell her what happened," Becca thought aloud.  
"Well that would be a good idea," Erin told her smiling.  
"Ok well, hi mum. I hope your ok and that you wake up soon. I miss you mum, you always know what to say and how to make me feel better. I'm so sorry that I kept the texts from you, maybe you would be with me now, and maybe I would have my leg back. But anyway let's not dwell on the past." Becca told her mum with a small tear sparkling in her eye. Erin teared up to, she couldn't imagine what poor Becca was going through.  
"Urm Garret is going under cover so hopefully he will catch em' and we'll get our revenge. Everyone misses you so so much, you really hold the family together, you stop some of the fights that Jamie and Danny have or the ones Erin and Danny have. I just, I want you back mummy," Becca said before the tears can streaming down her face. Erin was crying herself at her words and she put an arm round her and they cried together, the way Reagans do.

A/N: Aw how sweet was that one! Well I thought I would update it really quickly for you guys even though I'm on holiday because I'm so nice anyway this was written on a phone so sorry for the quality but I'm sure you'll get over it


	10. Chapter 10

Garret sat driving his car very nervously at the stroke of midnight. He was driving to an alleyway in the slums of New York to get into the Reagan hatred group. He had his cover all sorted out and he was wired up and was being followed yet he was still nervous as hell. He knew that Danny was the best detective the NYPD had and would keep him safe along with the others yet he also knew millions of undercover officers had died before. He was going in and probably never coming out and that was an ordeal that he couldn't quite face. He shook it out of his mind and kept focus on the road.

He finally reached the alleyway and took a deep breath before exiting his car and losing his felling of security. He hesitantly entered the dark shadows of the alleyway.

"Connor?" Garret called out into the darkness whilst scouting his surroundings. He called yet again to no answer. His shoulder relaxed from their hunched position, he straightened up, and let out a huge sigh. No one there, he was safe, he let his guard down. He almost skipped with happiness back to his car when a large hand covered his mouth. He tried to struggle but the hands kept him in place as another man hit him around the face and darkness filled his eyes.

Becca sat in her hospital bed with the Reagan children sat by her side. Danny, Frank and Linda were currently working, Henry went to fetch some drinks, Erin went to check on the Reagan estates and Jamie was sitting with Eddie.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sean asked standing next to his cousin.

"I'm feeling a little better Seany," Becca replied ruffling his hair.

"What's it like Bec? Having no leg I mean," Sean asked curiously. Jack and Nicky shot him a look, to which Sean replied with a shrug.

"Sean! You can't ask that!" Nicky exclaimed as Jack glared at him.

"No, no he can. Well, you can't really explain it, it's different because well there's nothing there, and you can't feel anything. It's surreal because I know it's never going to be there again, but there's no one to blame but those horrible guys who cut the breaks, that's why I hate that dad blames himself so much," Becca replied answering his question.

"I really wish I could help," Sean said taking her hand.

"Being here helps Sean and that's all you can do,"

Garret woke up and was immediately pulled onto his knees. He looked around to find himself in a factory type room with about 6 people standing near him.

"Sorry Garret, we just couldn't let you know where our base is, not until we trust you that is," the man who was sitting in front of him told him with an eerie smile and eyes that looked straight through you.

"We let you keep your gun though; we are good people Garret, fighting the bad guys. I hope that's why you want in,"

"Yeah, yeah I um, I want to help you take them down," Garret replied shakily.

"Oh where are my manners, I never introduced myself. My name is Tyler, and this is Sam, Jake, Joe, Casper and Connor," Tyler said gesturing towards the other men.

"Now that we are introduced we would like to know what they did to you Garret, we would like to know why you hate them so much that you are prepared to help us kill them," Tyler asked.

"I just hate it, they take me for granted, they push me around and I guess I'm just sick of living in their shadow," Garret lied praying they would believe him.

"Well you will never live in their shadows again," Tyler assured him patting him on the shoulder.

"Were you guys the ones who cut the breaks?" Garret questioned as they helped him up.

"What do you think?" Tyler answered. Garret knew that wasn't enough to take him down.

"Is that a yes?" Garret pushed.

"That's a yes, and I enjoyed every second of watching it," Tyler answered with a sick smile plastered across his face.

Jamie was sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair in Eddie's room squeezing her cold, lifeless hand. He wasn't sure that she would ever wake up, and he hated himself for it. He wouldn't be able to be there for Becca if he didn't have her, if she went he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt and Becca needed someone strong, someone who could look after her and if he didn't have Eddie he didn't think he could be that person and that was killing him.

"Eddie, I know I haven't really spoken to you when I've been in here, but I am going to today, I'm going to speak to you, and I'm going to speak to god as well, so here goes.

If you don't let her wake up, I don't know what I would do. She's a good person, she doesn't deserve this. All she has ever done is be there for me and for Becca. She has dedicated everything to make up for her dad's mistakes, and she has done that, hell she had done that years ago. I would do anything to take her space okay , so you do this one thing for me, this one thing you got me? That's all I want, I just want her here," Jamie whispered rather aggressively into the air.

He cried into Eddies hand until he felt her finger twitching. He shot up and looked at her hand to see her fingers moving. He looked at her face but there was nothing there, but that was okay. Because this showed him hope, it showed him that she was in there, and soon he would see her, and he would take soon. That was good enough for him.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading that chapter! I think we only have a few chapters left until we wrap this up so I'm going to need another story after that. Now I may do a sequel to this but i want to take a break from this story line so I've got to ideas so I'm going to give you the titles and a blurb and you guys can pick the one that you like the sound of the best. However I will eventually do both as I love what I came up with.**

My sister the hero- Hi, My name is Gabi and I'm Eddie's little sister. You see she has always been there for me, she named me when our mum died giving birth to me, she was there when our dad went to prison and now it's just me. She's dead, and according to my therapist I'm depressed so they told me to write a diary. When I told them to go screw themselves they said I had to do it or I couldn't come back so I guess I have to. But instead I'm going to write a story, of my sister the hero.

Very much AU, Eddie was still a cop don't worry.

Will anyone miss me? - When Eddie and Jamie both get kidnapped they find strength in each other as they go through living hell. Jamie convinces Eddie she is loved when she loses all hope. Jamie relies that if, no not if when they make it out of here she is the one he wants to spend his life with, he loves here with every fiber of his being.

This one will have torture, mentions of rape and strong langue.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny and Maria were sitting in their squad car rather impatiently waiting for garret to get Connor and his crew to admit they cut the breaks. Maria had started to get more impatient when she heard Garret being hit round the head, it wasn't like she cared for the guy, she really hated his guts, yet she didn't want him to die because no matter what he did he was just looking out for his family. She understood that, she could relate to that.

 _"That's a yes, and I enjoyed every second of watching it"_ Their earpiece boomed into their ears. Danny was lying back in his chair and when he heard the confession he jumped up and turned on the car.

"Yes we got it, now let's go get em'!" Danny exclaimed signalling for everyone to follow him. Danny was speeding through the streets and Maria was clinging onto the car for dear life, she really wished he would let her drive every now and then.

"God Danny, backup is struggling to follow you slow down!" Maria told him. Danny looked in his mirror and reluctantly slowed a little.

"Jesus, can they drive any slower," Danny said agitated as he slowed to allow backup to catch up with him.

"Their driving a perfectly normal speed Danny," Maria pointed out.

"Exactly, we need to be driving quickly!" Danny shouted back putting his foot down a little. Maria put her hand on his shoulder.

"They're still going to be there when we get there Danny, they are not planning on going anywhere!" Maria assured her partner, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder. Danny looked over at her a smiled hoping she was right. People like them had a habit of slipping away from him.

Jamie and Becca were sitting with Eddie in her hospital room. Jamie was falling asleep on one side of Eddie; he hadn't left her side for hours and refused to let anyone take over. Becca was holding her other hand to her mouth praying for her mum to wake up. She was only aloud to be in there for an hour every day, they told her she had to rest herself up even though she was perfectly fine. Becca had her eyes closed and was drowning out every outside noise around her.

Eddie was laying there lifeless, it kind of reminded Becca of snow white. Dead to the outside world, awoken by a true loves kiss. However her theory hadn't worked, Jamie had kissed her millions of times and she still hadn't woken up.

"Becca?" Erin called standing in the doorway. "It's time to leave sweetheart, why don't you say goodbye?" Becca nodded and kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodbye into her ear. Erin walked to Becca's side and wheeled her out quietly so she didn't disturb Jamie, it had been a while since he had gotten any sleep.

"Becca?" Eddie crocked from her hospital bed.

"Mum?" Becca cried as Erin took her back to Eddie's side.

"Oh mum, you're awake! I missed you so, so much!" Becca cried embracing her mum into a big bear hug.

Jamie woke up with a start and was a little confused, his face lit up when he saw that Eddie was awake.

"Eddie, oh my gosh don't you ever do that again!" Jamie said hugging Eddie tightly. Eddie smiled looking at her family, however her smile soon fell.

"Becca, why are you in a wheel chair darling?" Eddie asked curiously. Becca pulled out from the hug and started playing with her hair. Jamie's heart melted, it was what Eddie did when she was nervous.

"I, um I... Oh mum I lost my leg in the accident," Becca answered with disappointment in her voice, her once happy expression fading turning into tears.

"Oh darling! It's going to be ok, I'm here now," Eddie reassured hugging Becca. She held the hug for a long time; she couldn't let Becca see her tears, she wanted to be strong for her heartbroken daughter.

"I will go get the Doctor," Erin said, felling awkward just standing there and watching.

"Ok guys, there a three exits that we can see, you four go in though that one, Baez take them three through that exit and I will get the main entrance with you four, got it?" Danny instructed pointing at the exits in the building. It was an old run down cotton factory, it had one floor however it was still quite big, which made it more difficult to find them.

Danny took his backup through the main entrance, the first room looked kind of like a reception. There was a desk, an old style phone, a welcome rug and a door that rung as you went in. Luckily the bell was broken so their position wasn't discovered.

They searched the employs room before heading into the main factory. He signalled his backup to be quite as he kicked open the door and walked in. They walked in to find the rest of their team standing in the middle of the room looking very perplexed.

Danny relaxed and casually walked up to them and opened his mouth as if to say something before Maria put her finger on her lip to shush him. Confused, he listened to her instructions and later he could hear the very muffled sound of people talking however he didn't have a clue where it was coming from. Danny looked around to see and saw a trapdoor in the corner of the room. Shit, he thought to himself, this was not going to be easy.

"Okay I've got an Idea," Danny mouthed.

"So we've decided that it would be a good idea to..." Tyler said before being interrupted by the sound of glass shattering.

"I'll go," Connor sighed before the question was even asked. He walked up the spiralling steps and opened the trapdoor. He went onto the main floor and looked around a little seeing nothing, he shrugged and started to head back down the staires. Sunndenly he was shot in the back and then again in the head by Danny, the sound echoed through the factory. Then everyone ran down into the basement to arrest the remaining suspects.

Maria went down first and was open fired on by the remaining four guys. She started to shot back at them and imdiatly took one out shooting him in the shoulder. The other 3 took cover behind some large creates. Maria hid behind a sofa along with some of her team mates. She continued shooting as the others came down the stairs followed by Danny who came up next to her.

"You good?" Maria asked as she was changing mags leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Yep," Danny replied panting, he then got up to shoot along with Maria. Maria was about to shoot the last man before he shot her and then surrendered.

"Shit!" Maria whispered holding her shoulder. He hand was shaking when she saw the amount of blood.

"What's up?" He called to Maria. She continued to look a little shell shocked when Danny spotted the blood.

"Someone call a bus, and for god sake go cuff that man!" Danny shouted. He then turned his attention to Maria grabbing an old pillow and putting it on her gun wound.

"Hey, it will be ok it's only the shoulder," Danny assured her maintaining pressure. Maria nodded smiling at him, she was so glad to know that Danny always had her back.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Only one or two more chapters left! I left two blurbs for possible stories in the last chapter so if you want to go have a look and tell me the one you want to be more I would be really grateful!**


	12. Chapter 12

Maria was sat in a hospital bed at St. Victors for the second time because of a Reagan. She also knew that this wasn't going to be the last time; Danny seemed to be very good at getting her into the most danger possible, not that she didn't love it; it wouldn't be much fun staying safe all the time hiding from all the bad guys would it? As much as she hated to say it she would do anything for that man, well not anything, she loved him like a brother and that was it. Nothing romantic, the very thought of that made her want to gag. He is what she imagined Harvey would have been like if he hadn't gone down the drug route.

"How ya feeling partner?" Danny asked walking into her hospital room.

"Really, really shitty. I mean just because I'm a detective, doesn't mean that I don't feel pain, which is what the doctors seem to think," Maria complained crossing her arms. "Ow, oh for god sake!" She the cried remembering she had broken her shoulder so crossing her arms hurt. Danny smirked; she really didn't like being shot but then again who did?

"Well on the bright side you look amazing in a hospital gown!" Danny joked looking at her floral patterned gown.

"I may have a fractured shoulder but I am not afraid to hit you really hard Reagan," Maria said rather aggressively. Danny laughed at her which made her expression even angrier.

"Should I come back later?" Danny asked.

"No, no don't leave just yet!" Maria pleaded, she really didn't want to be alone for a while, and she wanted her 'brother' to be there with her.

"Aw, would you miss me?" Danny said coming to sit next to her.

"No, but my parents won't be here for a while and I don't have many friends," Maria admitted smiling at him.

"I wonder why," Danny joked again receiving a hit from Maria with her good arm.

Most of the Reagan family where sitting in Eddie hospital room happy to see that she was awake. They had moved her to a larger room and had let more people see her at a time; she was getting better which was good news.

"Where is Uncle Danny?" Becca asked looking around the room trying to find him.

"He is with Maria, she got shot when they were arresting the guys who hurt you, but she's ok it was only the shoulder," Linda told her placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Well can I go see her? I want to thank her, you know for all she has done" Becca asked turning her attention to Jamie and Eddie.

"I don't see why not darling," Eddie replied smiling at her daughter.

"I was going to go down and thank her as well so I'll take you," Frank said coming up to her wheelchair.

"Bye!" Becca said waving to everyone as Frank wheeled her out of the room.

"Ugh, remind me to never get shot again!" Maria complained to her partner. She imagined being shot to be what it was like in the movies. It didn't look like it hurt all that much and by the time they were in hospital they were fine, that was not the case for her.

"Looks so much easier in the movies right?" Danny said laughing.

"That is literally what I was just thinking!" Maria replied laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt your convocation but Becca and I just wanted to come and say thank you," Frank interrupted wheeling Becca into the room. Maria straightened up, it was a reflex for most cops. She smiled at Becca, "Oh you really didn't have to, I was just doing my job," Maria replied modestly.

"Well if it wasn't for you and my uncle Danny one of us could be dead by now, so yes I do have to say thank you. You guys saved my life, and the rest of my family's lives," Becca replied, "Oh and I'm sorry you got hurt in the process," Becca added gesturing towards her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about it; it could have been worse," Maria smiled, even if it did hurt like hell, she was alive and in the long run that was all that mattered.

"Anyway, I know it isn't much but we wondered if you would like to come round for Sunday dinner one time." Frank asked.

"Yeah that would be great," Maria replied. Becca smiled at her glad she had accepted the offer.

Maria entered the Regan house hold with a bottle of wine. She felt very out of place, her family had never done anything like this before. Her family wasn't very big; they were close, but not too close and they defiantly weren't very religious.

"Urm hi," Maria said walking over to Erin and Linda who were preparing the food.

"Oh hi Maria!" Linda exclaimed walking over to her and taking the wine.

"I'll go put this in the cupboard," Linda told her smiling. Maria nodded and went over to Erin who seemed over run by work.

"Want any help?" Maria asked standing next to her.

"Oh would you?" Erin replied.

"Where do you want me?" Maria answered taking of her jacket.

As the Reagan and Maria sat at the Reagan table there was defiantly an 'Elephant in the room', everyone could tell. The tension between Eddie and Becca was making the rest of the family extremely uncomfortable. The moment the turned up late Eddie looked like she had been crying and Becca looked extremely angry using the crutches her doctor's had advised her not to use.

"Is it just me or is there a little tension in here?" Danny asked, Becca glared at him and Linda hit his arm. "What?" Danny asked Linda who also replied with a glare.

"Danny's right are you two going to tell us or?" Erin asked agreeing with her brother for once.

"Well Sherlock over here figured out that having a child with one leg is providing to be a little difficult aren't ya mom," Becca answered sarcastically. Eddie sighed.

"Yeah? Well it would be a whole lot easier if you would accept our help Becca," Eddie snapped back. The room went eerily silent with the occasional sound of someone chewing their food.

"Becca, there is no shame in asking for help," Frank said, trying to help.

"Urgh, you people don't get it do you? I don't want your pathetic help! It's going to be a while before I can have a prosthetic leg, so in the mean time I would like to maintain as much self dignity as humanly possible," Becca snapped before storming out, rather un-dramatically because of the crutches.

"Becca," Jamie sighed knowing that it was hopeless, he could tell she had already made up her mind.

"I'll go," Eddie sighed standing up.

"No, with all due respect Eddie I think you might make things a little worse," Maria said, "I'll go," Maria told them before leaving the table.

Frank had a beautiful garden, there was a pound with trees canopying over it and in the back corner sat Rebecca Reagan on a bench with her head resting on her left hand sobbing into it. Maria walked up to her and sat on the bench staring into the glistening pound water.

"I brought you a coat, its a little cold," Maria told Becca placing the coat over her shoulders.

"Thanks," Becca mumbled into her hand before wiping her tears. They sat in silence for a few minutes; Maria hoped she might open up on her own however it looked like she needed a bit of encouragement.

"They are just trying to be there for you Becca, you know you're really lucky to have that, to have people who care for you that deeply," Maria said with sadness in her voice. Becca looked up at her,

"Didn't you?" She asked curiously.

"Well I used to have a brother who looked out for me when I was little but well things changed then he passed away. Even when I was younger I never had this much support, and well I would have dreamed of having your life so don't push everyone away because you want a feeling of independence because everyone needs someone to help them through," Maria persuaded pulling her in for a hug with her good arm.

"You know you would be a really good parent Maria," Becca smiled.

"Oh please, I am not a diaper kinda girl," Maria joked receiving a laugh from Becca.

As much as Becca hated to admit it, Maria was right she did need her family's help, it was what Reagan's did.

 **A/N: So there you have it the last chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and helped me grow as an author and I'm sorry that this update took so long it was an incredibly difficult chapter to write. So guess I will see you with the next story!**


End file.
